Marshall Lee's Sympathy
by MaxTheGayDildo
Summary: When Fionna dumps Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee comes to his aid to comfort him in the best way he can.


**Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake: Marshall Lee's Sympathy **

**Rated TVPG for moderate violence and some suggestive dialogue**

** It was a beautiful day in the Land of Ooo as Prince Gumball was watching over his adorable Candy people as they went on with their happy little lives. Prince Gumball was watching over the Candy Kingdom from the castle balcony when suddenly Fionna and Cake had come back from killing a monster. "Excellent! You ladies sure know how to put up a fight!" "Yeah he was nothing" Fionna commented. "For sizzle" replied Cake. "Well" said Prince Gumball with a grin, "since neither you or I are busy, why don't we continue the excitement in my bedroom." "Nah uh" said Fionna "I already told you that I'm not getting near your puny candy cane dick again, come back when you actually grow some gumballs." And with that humiliating insult Fionna left with Cake. Prince Gumball let out a depressed sigh and went off to his bedroom alone. **

**As he got in he locked the door and then sat on his bed. He was rubbing his crotch and when his minuscule dick was at full length he began to masturbate. He started to cry knowing that no woman, not even the Ice Queen, would be satisfied with his 2 inch penis. "Hey. What's up?" came a sudden voice. Prince Gumball was surprised. It was Marshall Lee as he came in through Prince Gumballs bedroom window while his hand was still on his penis. "Holy fudge Marshall! What the cabbage are you doing in here!" "I was just curious what you where up to. I didn't know you were busy." He floated next to Gumball, "What's the matter? You look sad." "I was dumped by Fionna today" Gumball said choked up his tears. "We haven't done it for 6 months ever since we first had sex. She always goes off and has sex with the other guys like Lumpy Space Prince and the Ice King." Gumball was fighting the tears but it was no use. He fell on the floor and started to cry like a little girl. "That fat slut!" said Marshall Lee angrily. Prince Gumball felt like a worthless piece of shit. " Don't worry Gumball, I don't mind your small dick. I actually think you're cute." "Really?" said Prince Gumball. Marshall Lee helped Gumball back on his feet and put his hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I really do." Suddenly Marshall Lee threw Gumball on his bed and held him down. "Good lord" cried Prince Gumball "What are you doing?" "I'm going to touch you in a way Fionna never could" Marshall Lee said in a seductive voice. Gumball started to panic and sweat as Marshall was feeling his hand down his chest and towards his crotch. "P-P-Please…. Stop…" cried Gumball. It was no use, the Vampire was much stronger than the puny candyman and could see his candy cane dick fully erected. Marshall started to grab his cock and after 10 seconds of playing with it he could tell that Gumball was about to cum. "Oh heavens!" he yelled as his gumdrop load spilled all over Marshall's hand. "Aw how cute, but since your still hard how about you stick that 2 inch weenie in my butthole" Gumball was reluctant at first, but being a flaming homosexual himself he couldn't help but be aroused by the sparkling vampire. Gumball was now fucking the now pantsless Marshall up the ass as they began to grunt with passion. "OOOOOOOH MY!" yelled Gumball at the top of his lungs as he once again let out a pathetic amount of gumjuice on Marshall. "I'm a worthless piece of shit" cried Prince Gumball as he fell to his knees crying once again. Marshall Lee slapped Gumball with his dick and said "Would you just shut up you big baby, just have fun." It was then where Gumball saw Marshall's dick and was amazed at its size. It was 12 inches long and was as thick as Mr. Candy Cane. "Open up you little pussy" said Marshall. Without warning Marshall grabbed Prince Gumball's head and thrusted his giant dick into his mouth. Marshall was pumping back and forth into Gumball's mouth with no sign of stopping. He was thrusting his dick in so hard that Gumball thought that his face was going to split in half. This went on for 2 hours until the vampire finally blew his giant load into Prince Gumballs mouth. Gumball was overwhelmed by the quanity and taste of the seamen that filled all of his insides. The taste was so sour and nasty that it made Gumball want to take a giant shit. Marshall noticed the faint farts Gumball was making and said "If you're gonna take a shit then you better do it in my face." Marshall quickly places his face in front of Gumball's ass as he let out a load of shit all inside of Marshall's mouth. Gumball was shitting so hard that some blood even came out, giving the vampire some red goodness. Marshall ate all of the shit, blood, and dinkleberries that came out of Gumballs ass. The sight of this made Prince Neil Patrick Harris throw up everywhere and even on Marshall Shada which caused him to throw up as well. They were both covered in so much filth and human feces that it would have even made Misses Cinnamon bun puke. It was at this point where Fionna , Cake along with the rest of the candy people broke into Gumballs in room and were horrified at what they saw.**

"**And then Prince Patrick Harris and Shada killed everyone in the room and died of AIDS" Princess Bubblegum and Marceline wrote together as they finished the final sentences to their fanfiction. "Lets see the Ice King try and outdo OUR fanfiction" Marceline said. "Yeah, that old fart wouldn't know how to spoil an episode if it kicked him in his dick." They both laughed and flew away fully well knowing that somewhere Finn was being raped up the ass by the Ice King. The fanfiction would later become a best seller throughout the land of Ooo and both Pen and Natasha would die of an eating disorder.**

**The End **


End file.
